am i invisible
by Vamp1019948
Summary: kim feels invisible but a dream helps her realize shes not but it DISCLIMER: I OWN NOTHING


**okay so this plot is adopited. the creater of the plot is the one and only beatricelovedheart. she is a great writer and she helped me out by letting me adopt this plot. you guys really should go read her version of her story**

** s/8577992/1/invisible **

**thats her link**.** she** **has all the credit for this plot. i need just a little more help, in my next story i need help with an OC girl and boy so it you can help me please**

* * *

_Am I Invisible_

_Kim's P.O.V_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

I dont no whats up with Jack lately like his not the same. That hero complex is gone and hes just mean. But hes still my best friend so i cant judge him. i think i should tell him whats going to happen tomorrow.

Here let me explain everything a bit clearer. My name is Kim Crawford. I am a second degree black belt. I was on the cheer leading squad. I was happy. Now my mom's died, She was really depressed because my dad left to Seaford California and left us "to die" or so she said. I never really liked my dad. i would have his number on my phone and when i would call he would say "i promise ill call back" but i never counted on it. Now i have to move with him, and leave Jack.

Jack my best friend. The guy that i love. I have known him ever sense we were 6 years old. Its been 8 years. and now im going to leave.

I walked to his house. His mom Jane opened the door. She told me his in his room so i went up stairs and when i did i opened his bedroom door and there he was making out with Lily Turner...both shirtless and shes half naked to be exact. I dropped the letter i wrote for him and ran out.

I should tell you this i was never the pretest girl in the world. i have glasses, i have braces and well im pale white. so not most beaitiful but i dont care as much.

Jack came after me with the letter. I turned to him and he said it was my fault he could have scored with Lily and thats when i blow up.

"jack i love you and now im moving across the country and thats all you have to say to me?" whats his problem

"no one cares Kim" he said flatly as he turned back to his house. Tears came out rapidly. i ran back to my house and got the last of my things. I want to leave so badly. But i dont ether.

_at the airport _

iI haven't seen Jack sense yesterday with that horrible image and thoughs horrible words. I was on the plane saying my last goodbye to New York. I fell asleep until i got to Seaford. its not so bad here but its not New York. i got my things and found my dad.

"hey kimmy-bear" he said i didn't even look at him

"don't call me that and hello Harold" i said. Why call him dad if he doesn't act like one?

He sighed and took me to the car. When i saw it, it was a brand new Range Rover. **(i dont own that) **He tossed me the keys and said it was mine.

"wow thanks Harold but im 14" i said as i tossed them back

"well its still your okay" he said i rolled my eyes as he told me how to get home.

When we did i got my things and went to my new room and in there i saw brand new cloths for me and the room was really cute. It had pictures of my mom and dad together. Of all of us together. it was really pretty.

"thanks dad" i said as i hugged him. Honestly he is taking up the responsibly of a dad and ill thank him for it.

_six months later _

My dad got my braces off and i have contacts. I learned to surf so ive gotten pretty tan. i think i look really pretty now. i met the coolest, stupidest guys ever. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie we all do karate in this dojo called Bobby Wassabi Dojo. It went from the worst to the best. and im happy. But im still sad about Jack.

_one year later_

im 15 now and i was on my way to my class when i bumped into someone.

"im sorry" i said as i got my things.

"no its okay it was my fault" he said i froze completly because i no that voice.

"j-jack" i said as i got up not even looking at him

"yeah how did you know" he said clearly confused. tears came down my face

"i know i changed a bit but you knew me for 8 years you should be able to remember me" i said

"wait Kim" he said as if it were a joke. i nodded slowly "oh god you look hot" wow thanks (please note my complete sarcasm)

"okay" i said wiping the tears away. "i changed a little and" i said as i crossed my arms and went to my locker. His had to me the one next to me. when i opened it there were pictures of the guys and me.

"are thoughs your boyfriends" he said. What the hell am i a ho or something

"no there my best friends. thats when he said it again "ugh no on cares Kim just stay quite and nod" i grabbed his rest and flipped him to the floor. "

dont you ever talk to me like that" i said as i walked away.

_two years later_

Im 17 and i have NEVER felt worse. I went from being happy one day to being miserable the next.

My dad married Helen Tobin. My step sister is Donna Tobin. But i still have my things and my car yeah he meant it once i turned 16 and got my licensed he gave me the Range Rover. The only problem is my dad leaves for his job a lot. so when hes gone im treated like crap. But i dont care. i have everything with me. But when ever they get the chance to blame me for anything with my dad... they will. The worst part is Jack is my neighbor and when i look out my window it looks strait to his room. I mean how clique is that! oh but im wrong the WORST part is... hes dating Donna. so hes always in my house.

i went down stairs in short shorts and a crop top and he slapped my butt! i flipped him again but now im not even comfortable in my own home.

but like everyone says no one cares Kim.

I walk down the hall ways like a ghost. A lot has happened ever sense Jack moved here. like the guys promised me that just because there his friend too they wont forget about me. But sadly they did. i befriended a cheerleader her name is Grace. but when im not with her everybody that i thought where my friends ask me if i no were she is. So in reality i dont have any friends. And again i call my dad Harold because he became Donna's dad and left me to the curve. I had to quite karate because Jack took my spot and well he just made it hard for me. I managed to became an 8th degree though. But im all alone. im invisible in this world. no one cares about me.

maybe if i died it would be way easier for everyone.

If you think i cut myself and stuff i dont i was just thinking maybe if i died i wouldn't just me a bother.

i feel asleep on my bed and i had the craziest dream ever.

_the dream_

_there was a man standing there _

_"hello who are you" i asked _

_"thats for me to no and you to listen" she said i nodded _

_"you want to no what well happen if you die" he asked i just nodded _

_"well here you go lets start with your father" i nodded as i grabed hes hand and all of a sudden we were in the house, in the guest bedroom to be exact. i can tell because of the light purple color on the walls. i saw a hospital __bed replacing the bed in the room i looked at the man laying there. it was my dad hooked up to some stuff. _

_"dad" i whispered_

_"now lets go with your friend eddie" and before i could blink we were in his bathroom were he was cuting himself _

_"no Eddie" i yelled as the blade went him his arm._

_i closed my eyes and when i opened them we were with Jerry he was smoking weed!_

_then we were with __Milton. he was sitting on his bed listening to screamo he never listens to that! hes room was black. hes scared of that color he had tattoos._

_next Jack... he was next to my grave "i didnt no i would hurt you so much that you would kill yourself" he whispered _

_"NO I DONT WANT TO DIE NO" i yelled_

_end of dream_

i yelled and screamed i woke up panting scared. tears coming out of my eyes. it was a bad time because my bed faces the window so if you saw me from jacks room you could clearly see i was crying Jack opened his window and climmed from the tree outside to my room. wait when i open my window?

"Kim are you okay" he said as he hugged me

"i dont want to die i dont care how invisible i am i cant do that" i said as i hugged him tightly

"Kim why would you die" he said i explaind what happened with the dream and my thoughts

"Kim the way your dream would end would be with me killing myself" he said as he looked at me

"no no just no because im not gonna die" i say as i hug him again

"good because i love you to much" with that he kissed me. i was shocked. did that just happen "i love you to Jack"

i guess im not invisible i have the guys and my dad. i cleared my name with him and well Donna cheated on Jack a week ago so we got together. and well everthing got back together. and im happy.

Jack and i well be happy and i understand so much now. He was acting up with me because of his family problems. he had a reason and i forgave him.

* * *

**wow that was long or not that long i think it was a good amount for a one shot nearly 2000 words. thats good right... hope you like it and sorry if i made any mistakes. well i luv ya -vamp1019948**_  
_


End file.
